


sweet dreams

by ragingdrumboner



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: junpei was probably having one of the best dreams he had ever had, though it isn't long before he realizes that his dream is quickly becoming reality.





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> the hyuuizu tag is absolutely tragic with how little thats in it and i s2g i will fill this tag myself if i have to. so have my first hyuuizu piece, its porn but i s2g i'll write fluff and other stuff for it too. enjoy!!

Junpei moaned as Shun sank down on top of him, his hands coming up to grip his boyfriend’s hips tightly. He looked up, watching the blissed out look on Shun’s face, his mouth parted in a little moan and his eyes squeezed tight as he began to ride him. Junpei threw his head back, moving his hips with Shun’s, his fingers digging more and more into the leaner man’s skin. 

“Shit, babe, you feel so good, so perfect,” Junpei moaned, thrusting up into Shun’s tight heat, biting his lip as pleasure rushed through him. “Does it feel good? To fuck yourself on me like this?” He asked, opening his eyes to watch Shun raise up and down almost desperately, moans spilling out of him one after another. Shun only nodded and whined, moving faster and faster with each rise and fall of his hips. Junpei grit his teeth and moaned himself, bucking up into Shun harder, “you’re taking me so good, fuck, Shun, I can’t --” he cut himself off with a gasping moan, the beginnings of orgasm beginning to take him. 

Just as Junpei was about to cum, he opened his eyes again, though this time, Shun wasn’t sitting on top of him, riding him like no tomorrow. No, instead he was leaning down with his lips wrapped around his cock, bobbing his head and lapping his tongue along the lengths of it. Junpei quickly realized that he had been dreaming up until now, but at the moment he didn’t have the wherewithal to say anything and instead only curled his hands in Shun’s dark locks and threw his head back with a moan.

He arched up into Shun’s mouth more, groaning as Shun took him expertly and worked his tongue all over his aching length. He panted, everything growing more and more intense with each passing moment. Soon enough, Junpei gave a final buck of his hips and spilled into Shun’s mouth, a groan escaping him. 

Once Junpei relaxed and was just a panting, trembling mess, Shun sat up and wiped his mouth, chuckling softly. “Took you long enough to wake up,” he hummed, moving up to sit next to his orgasm-dazed boyfriend.

“Thought I was dreaming…” he murmured, looking over at his far too smug lover.

“Must have been quite the dream, it certainly sounded like it from the way you were talking,” he hummed, running a hand through Junpei’s sweat damp hair.

Junpei’s eyes grew wide. He had said all of that stuff out loud? His face grew redder than it always was, “I...didn’t realize I actually said that stuff,” he said, hiding his face behind his hands.

Shun laughed softly, “well you did, but I’d be lying if I tried to say I didn’t like to hear you talking like that,” he told him, drawing shapes on Junpei’s bare chest as he nuzzled up close to him. “Did you like it though? I know we never exactly talked about doing anything like that.”

Junpei, who was still hiding behind his hands, nodded, “yes, yes I did like it,” he muttered, still flustered over having said such dirty words out loud.

“Cum again?” Shun asked, a smirk growing onto his face.

“I said --” Junpei paused and looked at him, realizing what his boyfriend had just said. He scowled when he saw that look Shun got whenever he made a pun, that smug, dumb, stupid, adorable look he got on his face. “Jesus Christ, it is too early for you and your puns, especially when they’re _sex puns.”_ He groaned.

“Aww, come on, you love them, admit it,” Shun insisted, jabbing at Junpei’s arm a little bit.

“I do not,” he huffed.

“Do too,” Shun pressed, poking him more.

“Not.”

“Too.”

“Quit poking me.”

“Make me.”

Junpei looked to Shun who was smirking at him mischievously, a little playful look lingering in his eyes. Smirking himself, Junpei took Shun’s challenge and grabbed him by the shoulders, pinning the leaner man beneath him. Shun gasped, eyes going wide for a second as Junpei loomed over him. He shivered and bit his lip, looking up at Junpei with innocent eyes, which Junpei knew were just an act because Shun was _far_ from innocent. 

“Make you, huh?” He asked, moving his hand to grasp Shun’s jaw firmly, not allowing him to move, “that can be arranged,” was all he said before leaning down to press a hard and firm kiss to Shun’s lips. Shun let out a little moan and moved a hand up to grip at Junpei’s forearm, arching up into him. Junpei let his other hand drop down to sneak up underneath Shun’s night shirt and roam all up and down his torso. Shun shivered under the touch and gasped a bit when Junpei’s hand came over his nipples, stopping to tweak one just a little. Junpei chuckled into Shun’s mouth, loving the effect he was having on his boyfriend. 

Junpei pulled away to tug off Shun’s shirt before pressing kisses to the underneath of Shun’s jaw, mouthing at the sensitive skin there. Shun’s hand came to rest atop Junpei’s head, his fingers curling just a little bit in his short cropped hair. He tilted his head back and whined a bit, eyes squeezing shut as little sparks of pleasure ran through him. Slowly, Junpei descended down Shun’s body, pressing opened mouth kisses all the way down to the plane of Shun’s chest. He mouthed over one of Shun’s nipples, earning a loud gasp from the figure underneath him.

“J-Junpei! Shit…” he panted, biting his lip as he looked down at his boyfriend. He let his head drop back again when Junpei’s other hand came up to tweak and pull at the nipple not occupied by his mouth. Soon enough, Shun was a writhing and whining mess below Junpei, already riled up just by Junpei’s simple ministrations. 

Smirking, Junpei continued his descent down Shun’s body, sucking hickies the whole way down. When he got to where the curve of Shun’s hips dipped below his pajamas, Junpei glanced up at his panting boyfriend. 

The look on Shun’s face was absolutely breathtaking. His face was flushed, his lips swollen from both the passionate kissing and the biting at them, his hair was messy and splayed out around him as well as in his face. But the most arousing thing about it all was the look of absolute need and desperation in those silver eyes, it was enough to make Junpei moan a little bit and lean up, pressing a hard kiss to those wet and red lips. Shun returned the kiss eagerly, his hands coming up to wrap around Junpei’s neck. He whined into it and arched up, searching for friction as Junpei kissed him.

Slowly, Junpei took the hem of Shun’s pants and slid them off, revealing his pulsing and flushed length beneath. His hand moved to curl around it, pumping his lover slowly but firmly, earning gasps and moans from Shun as he did. Shun broke away from the kiss a little bit to murmur words like ‘more’ and ‘please’ as Junpei stroked him. 

Pulling away, Junpei reached over and grabbed the lube they kept in their bedside table. He warmed the bottle up in between his hands, peering down at Shun as he did, seeing the wanton and needy look on his face. As Junpei pooled some of the lube onto his fingers, he leaned down and pressed a loving but deep kiss to Shun’s lips, licking into his mouth as he began to press a single finger into his lover. Shun tensed a little beneath him but adjusted quickly, the kiss helping him to relax around the intrusion. 

“There you go, Shun, so good for me,” he murmured on Shun’s lips, smirking at the little whine that escaped him at Junpei’s words. Slowly, Junpei begins to ease the digit in and out of Shun, waiting for him to get used to it fully before adding the next. The second one went in easier than the first and Shun let out a moan as it entered him. He ground down onto the fingers, tilting his head back and away from Junpei’s lips as they scissored and stretched him open. When Junpei curled them a little, a loud gasp broke free from the figure beneath him and Junpei couldn’t help but smirk. He loved breaking Shun down like this, loved his whines and whimpers and gasps, loved the way he melted into the mattress and became nothing more than a moaning mess beneath him. 

It continued on like this for a little while, Junpei thrusting and pumping his fingers in and out, stopping to spread and curl them every so often, Shun letting out a cry or moan every time he did. It wasn’t until Shun murmured that he was ready and needed more than Junpei decided to pull his fingers out. He reached for the lube and spread it over his own aching cock, positioning himself over his lover who was looking up at him almost beggingly. 

“You ready for me, Shun?” He asked, pressing his dick to Shun’s waiting and stretched hole.

“D-do it, Junpei, please, I-I need --” he whimpered, unable to even finish the thought, just so overtaken by want and desperation. With a nod, Junpei eased in slowly, moaning long and low as Shun’s tight heat enveloped him. Beneath him, Shun was arching up and letting out a long gasp, fingers grasping at the sheets as Junpei filled him slowly. The stretch was perfect, just the right amount of sting and pleasure, and when Junpei bottomed out, Shun let out a moan. Junpei remained still for a few moments, waiting for Shun’s permission before he started to thrust into him. When Shun swallowed a few steadying breaths and nodded, Junpei pulled back before rolling his hips forwards, loving the moan that Shun gave when he did.

Junpei picked up the pace quickly, moving faster and faster with each thrust until he was fucking Shun in earnest. Shun’s legs came up to hook behind Junpei’s hips, his ankles crossing to pull the larger man in closer. His arms reached up and scrabbled to hold onto Junpei’s shoulders, his body jerking with the force of Junpei’s thrusts. His head fell back and moans began to bleed from his lips, one after another. The pleasure was intense, shooting up throughout him relentlessly as Junpei’s thrusts struck right into his prostate. 

“R-right there, Jun-Junpei, _shit,_ yes, don’t stop, pl-please, I need --” he whined and moaned, babbling on as Junpei practically pounded into him.

“I-I got you babe, sh-shit, you feel so good,” he grunted, curling over his crying and whimpering lover, “like you were made for me, so good,” he muttered, breath washing out of him in hot pants as he thrusted harder and faster. 

As Junpei could feel the inklings of orgasm stir within him, he dropped a hand down to curl around Shun’s leaking cock, stroking it up and down in rhythm to his thrusts. When he did, Shun let out a loud cry and arches up, cum spilling out of him not long after Junpei began to jerk him off. Junpei stilled his hand when he felt Shun’s seed splash against his hand but continued to fuck into him, loving the little whines of oversensitivity that began to escape Shun as Junpei neared his own release.

Soon enough, with a gasp of Shun’s name, Junpei spilled into him, his body shuddering as he did. He leaned over and panted, his forehead resting against Shun’s shoulder as his orgasm finished rippling through him. Slowly, he eased out of Shun and dropped next to him, panting softly. Shun was still breathing hard himself, his eyes a little glazed over as he sat in his post-orgasmic state. As much as Junpei loved the hot and needy Shun, he also loved the soft and dazed Shun that only came out after a round of passionate sex. He reached over and cupped Shun’s face, tilting it a little to press a kiss to the smaller man’s forehead. A smile came onto Shun’s lips and he closed his eyes, leaning into the feeling of Junpei’s lips on his forehead.

“I love you so much,” Junpei murmured against the sweaty skin, combing a hand through Shun’s hair. Shun hummed and let out a content sigh.

“I love you so much too,” he returned, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend. They stay like that for a little while, recovering from the intensity of their lovemaking. Though, eventually, Shun sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I need a shower,” he declared, looking over at Junpei who was resting next to him still. “Want to join me?” He asked.

“I don’t know if I have the energy for round two, Shun,” he told him, running a hand through his hair. Shun let out a laugh.

“We don’t have to do anything,” he chuckled, “jeez, don’t you think about anything else other than sex?”

“Say’s the one who used a blowjob to wake me up this morning!”

“Fine, no more wake up blowjobs for you if you’re going to be that way,” Shun huffed, pouting a bit as he crossed his arms over his chest, though that playful look was still twinkling in his eyes. Junpei rolled his eyes and shook his head, still smiling just a little.

“Yes, I’ll join you in the shower,” he answered, smiling wider when the smile returned to Shun’s face. Shun quickly got out of bed and tugged Junpei along with him into the bathroom. Junpei followed him happily, only able to think about just how much he loved Shun and how lucky he was to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> so shoutout to my friend from my rp group trevor who helped come up with the idea for this fic. idk what i wouldve written without his suggestion but it probs wouldnt have been as good as this turned out. hope you enjoyed! and feel more than free to send me writing prompts [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
